Summer Camp Miracles
by Laynie1023
Summary: When Jack and Kim are forced to go to a one month karate camp in California without knowing each other, will they meet and hit it off or meet and need a summer camp miracle to save their relationship or will Frank shake up their lives later on, find out in the new story Summer Camp Miracles.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a love story about Jack and Kim from the Disney XD TV show Kickin' It. Jack Brewer is played by actor and martial artist Leo Howard. Kim Crawford is played by actress and gymnast Olivia Holt. This story will be filled with drama, friendship, romance, and many more surprises and twists. This is a story that is going to be my main focus for now. I would like to point out that this is my very first story ever, but I hope you guys enjoy it. So here you guys go, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, so here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer **

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

Chapter 1: Do I Really?

Kim Crawford's point of view

"Mom I love karate, I really do, but do I really have to go to that camp, I'm the only girl I know who does karate and boys are always on my about it." I said. My mom said. "Yes you have to go, but trust me you will have so much fun and make new friends." I was so mad that I just ran upstairs to my room and locked myself inside. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this so I just grabbed my bags and started packing. I can't believe I was going to be spending a whole month of my summer with all guys at a karate camp.

Jack Brewer's point of view

I was at the arcade when I got a text from my mom saying to come home and that her and dad had some big news. I finished the game I was playing and headed home, kind of nervous about what my mom and dad were going to tell me. The walk from the arcade to my house is about five minutes so I was home pretty quick.

I walked in the house to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table signaling me to come over and sit next to them. I did so, and it was silent for a few minutes until my mom finally asked "How was the arcade?" I said "It was fun I got the newest high score on the new martial arts game." "That's good." My mom said. "So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Well we know how much you love karate." My dad said. "So we signed you up for a one month karate camp." My mom said. I was kind of upset because I do love karate but I didn't want to spend a whole month at a karate camp with strangers. "When do I leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow" My mom said.

I was so upset because they signed me up without even asking me if I wanted to go or not. So this is just going to be a whole month of my summer down the drain I thought. Without saying a word I just ran upstairs to my room and locked myself inside, being that it was to late to back out I started packing. I can't believe I get to go to a karate camp for a whole month yay, I thought sarcastically.

Sensei Rudy's point of view

This summer camp is going to be a huge success and kids are going to have a blast here. They will also be trained into fighting machines, they will become ultimate fighting champions. They will learn that friendship is valuable and important, they will learn to work together to survive.

**The End, Chapter 1: Do I Really?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much, I have gotten nothing but nice comments that is so sweet. By the way guys I am sorry for the few typing mistakes that were made. If I make any typing mistakes you guys should be able to tell what I am trying to say, plus I don't make a lot of typing mistakes. Anyways thank you guys again for all the sweet comments and I just want you guys to know it makes me feel proud of myself. So guys here is chapter two, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gille****spie **

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez **

**Dylan Snyder as Milton C****rupnick **

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

Chapter 2: So Sweet!

Jack Brewer's point of view

"Jack!" My mom yelled from downstairs. "The plane leaves at 8:00 AM, and it's already 7:30 AM, you need to hurry!" She yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming cool your jets." I yelled. I walked downstairs with all my bags packed and ready to go, then my mom took the bags from me and put them in her car. My dad is at work so he told me my good-byes last night. After she took my bags and walked out to put them in the car, I took one last look around the entire house to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything, I was going to miss my house while I was gone. I walked out the house, closing and locking the door behind me, then got in the car and headed to the airport.

Kim Crawford's point of view

I was still so mad at my parents when I was finishing getting my stuff together early in the morning. I was exhausted because I couldn't stop thinking about that camp and go to bed. I could hear my mom from downstairs yelling at me to hurry up, I just wanted to tell her no but I couldn't disrespect her like that no matter how mad I was. I came downstairs to the living room and my mom took my bags and put them in the car, my dad stayed because he said he wanted to talk to me. "Listen Kim you are going to be at a one month karate camp in California surrounded by boys. So I want you to know if you come back and you are pregnant I WILL beat your ass, do you understand me?" My dad asked. "Yes Sir." I said. "Good girl Kimmy" He said. I smiled. Me and my dad went out to the car closing and locking the door behind us, off to the airport we went.

Jack Brewer's point of view

We arrived at the airport and my mom said her last good-byes before I went into the security line, I told her I would call her when we landed. I got through security and when to my seat in the plane, my parents had just enough for me in first class so I was lucky. I thought to myself this is going to be a long flight because I live in Louisiana. I leaned back and relaxed and I listened to music on my phone for majority of the flight then slept for the rest. The flight lasted eight hours and when I got off my butt was numb, I had to find the sensei of the camp he was picking all campers up. I found someone holding a card with the name or title Sensei Rudy, I walked over and met him and he knew who I was, we were talking when a guy with curly hair walked up to us Rudy told me that his name was Frank Bickle, he looked mean.

When Rudy walked away to look for more campers, the guy Frank started threatening and even threw a punch. I grabbed his hand and simply just twisted in self defense, he yelped in pain and started begging me to let go. After a few minutes of holding his arm like that I started to ease up on him slowly letting go, I then whispered in his ear. "Do that again and that is not all I will do to you, got it?" He nodded fast and walked off to the bathroom. I chuckled a little bit and then went over to Rudy and waited for other campers.

Kim Crawford's point of view

We got to the airport and my mother and father hugged me goodbye then I started to go through security. I got through security and boarded the plane, while I was sitting I saw this boy he looked like he was really fit and cute. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and he was tall, I stared at him from my seat and he never noticed he was either listening to music on his phone or sleeping. I didn't talk to him I was to scared to, then I got off the plane about eight hours later, I had to pee so I went to the bathroom, then when I came out I saw that boy and another guy about to fight. I was supposed to go and find the camp's sensei so I did, he was kind of short but nice he greeted me then I saw the boy standing next to him. I then felt butterflies and got nervous when he gave me a small smile, I responded by doing a cute girl wave and smile.

The sensei took count of all the campers, then he leaded us to a bus, we all got on and headed to the camp. I ended up sitting by the boy I was so nervous, but he started conversation by asking me my name.

Jack **Kim**

Jack: So, what's your name?

**Kim: It's Kimberly but I hate being called that so please just call me Kim.**

Jack: Ok, Kim so you like martial arts?

**Kim: Yes, I love it, but I didn't really want to come to this camp, my parents made me and signed me up without even asking me.**

Jack: No way! Mine too they said I would have "fun" but hanging out with a bunch of strangers isn't fun to me.

**Kim: I know, to me this is just a total waste of one month of summer.**

Jack: I know right, and it's like they just don't understand.

**Kim: I know, and it was kind of embarrassing when I left you will never guess what my dad told me.**

Jack: What?

**Kim: He told me that I was going to be surrounded by boys for a whole month and that if I came home and I was pregnant he would beat my ass. I start to laugh.**

Jack: Yay, that is pretty funny but serious at the same time, your so pretty that's going to be hard for some of these stupid guys to do. Oh and Kim watch your back they will do anything for it, if the girl is as pretty as you are. So please I know your definitely a strong girl and you can take care of yourself but please, don't walk home alone at night, don't go in a room alone with a boy you don't know or trust and most of all if someone is following you or bothering you please tell me. Promise?

**Kim: I promise. :)**

We were quiet the rest of the way there, and we arrived at a forest with a few cabins, then sensei Rudy explained we will be sharing cabins with a boy. I kind of got scared but me and Jack got matched to share so I felt safe. I had a feeling I was going to have a quite fun summer, he seemed so sweet.

**The End **

**Chapter 2: So Sweet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you again for all the nice comments, I even got a few tips. For tip one, when I type P.O.V. it comes out as point of view but thank you for the suggestion. For tip two, I will start trying to use more quotations when they talk. I am warning you guys this one chapter is a doozie so hang on for the ride. Anyways I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 3: I Trust You.**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I was happy when I got matched to share with Kim that way I knew she was safe with me instead of with that creep Frank. I promised myself I would protect her, there is no way in hell I was letting her out of my sight. We all went to our cabins and unpacked, Kim had a lot more stuff than I did so when I was done unpacking I helped her finish. It was after midnight when we finished unpacking her stuff, she then grabbed her pajamas and went to shower, then when she came out I went. I got out and dried off about to finish putting on my shirt when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

I hurried up and finished then said "Come in." Kim walked in with a bright smile on her face. "Are you okay, you have been in here for a while I kind of started to worry." she said. "I'm fine, I just take long showers. I said. Kim laughed. "Okay, well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Goodnight." She said with a smile. "Goodnight" I told her, smiling back at her. I brushed my teeth and finished up, when I came out Kim was in bed fast asleep she looked so beautiful. I tip-toed to the other side of the bed and slowly got in and covered up, careful not to wake her.

Kim Crawford's point of view

I was so relieved when I got matched to share with Jack, because even though I barely knew him I trusted him. I knew he would protect me from those creeps especially that weird boy Frank that he was fighting with at the airport. I don't know, there was just something about him that made me feel so uneasy. I thought it was so sweet that he helped me unpack, I had a lot of stuff, what I am a girl after all, I don't pack light. Then he let me take my shower first, when he went after me he was in there for a long time so I went check on him. Turns out he was fine he just takes long showers, he was so sweet he told me goodnight. I then laid down and my eyes closed, sleep taking over just as Jack walked out of the bathroom.

**Next Day 6:00 AM**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I immediately woke up when I heard an intercom come on, it was sensei Rudy. "Wakey Wakey, there is no time for games you will need to shower, get dressed and be in the main cabin in ONE HOUR" He said. I groaned, Kim was still asleep I am surprised she didn't wake up, she was snuggling up against me but I didn't mind, it made me smile. I tapped her gently making her twitch a little, then she slowly opened her eyes, "Wakey Wakey" I said. She smiled. "Sensei Rudy said we need to shower, get dressed and be in the main cabin in one hour." I told her. She nodded. "You can go first, I need to wake up a little everything is still blurry." We both laughed and I nodded.  
I grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear then went into the bathroom and showered and got dressed in less than twenty minutes.

I walked out dressed and ready to go, when I saw Kim wasn't in the room, I looked around the whole entire cabin even in the closets and under the bed, she was nowhere to be found. I walked outside to see if she was near when I heard a scream, I walked into the forest nearby and saw Frank, I looked down to see a half naked girl covered in blood. I had no idea who the girl was I just knew I had to save her, I couldn't let her suffer, even though I wasn't really sure what was going on. I walked closer to get a better look, that's when I realized it was Kim, I could see the fear in her eyes. I didn't know if the blood was hers, I ran right up to Frank, he went to punch me but I stopped his fist with my hand. "FRANK!" I screamed in his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed. Kim was bawling her eyes out still covered in mystery blood. "Kim." I said gently. "Did he touch you?" I asked. She nodded. "YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD FRANK YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed.

I slammed his head hard into a nearby tree, watching as blood went everywhere, then he passed out. I looked at Kim, still bawling and obviously embarrassed. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap gently. "Kimmy is the blood yours?" I asked. "Yes." She whispered, so quiet I almost didn't hear her. I knew she only had on a bra and panties, but I hugged her tight as she cried into my chest. I started to see bruises all over her body, her thighs, stomach, sides, I just wanted to cry along with her but I knew I had to be strong for her, otherwise this would just be worse for her. "Where did the blood come from Kimmy?" I asked, trying to be as calm and gently as I could.

She slowly pointed to her chest where I noticed a huge bruise on both sides where her ribs are, with hand print indentions so deep she was bleeding. "Your going to be okay, I promise." I said. I took my shirt off and gently helped her put it on, as I tried to put it on as gentle as I could, I could hear her trying not to cry in pain. "I am so sorry sweetie I am almost done, I am trying so hard not to hurt you." I said. "I know, it's not your fault, and thank you for helping me." She said. "Of course, you didn't deserve this god I am so stupid I should've made you go first." I said. "It's not your fault it's Frank's." She said. I finally finish putting my shirt on her to cover her up, I slowly and gently picked her up holding her. "Relax, let sleep take over I've got you." I told her.

I feel her smile on my neck, after going through all this and telling me everything I knew she was absolutely exhausted. I knew he touched her, but at least he didn't go farther. I walked out from the woods to the main hall where Sensei Rudy was, not caring a damn about Frank. I walked in the main hall into Sensei Rudy's office, he was just staring at me. "I need to talk to you." I whispered so I wouldn't wake Kim. He just nodded as I sat down with Kim still asleep gently on my lap, I held her on my lap not letting go. I told Sensei Rudy everything and after that he immediately called an ambulance for Frank and one for Kim. Rudy told Frank's parents everything when they arrived, then they came over to talk to me with Kim still in my arms waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"I do not blame you at all for hurting Frank, he deserved it. Frank's mom said. She looked at me and back at Kim repeatedly then burst into tears. "I will not be pressing charges against you, and please know that I am so sorry." She cried. "Frank has been out of control for the last year and I have done all that I possibly can. I want Kim to press charges against Frank and I will pay all the hospital bills and make sure Frank doesn't win the case." She said. "Thank you." I said. The ambulance arrives and paramedics roll a stretcher towards me and I gently lay Kim on it, then she starts to wake up. She sees everyone all around her and starts to cry and scream my name. "JACK, JACK WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed. I ran towards the moving stretcher with a shirt and pants. "I'm here sweetie, I got you so pants and me a shirt. We are going to the hospital don't worry I am riding with you in the ambulance." I said, then she calmed down.

Kim Crawford's point of view

I woke up in Jack's arms, but I didn't mind and frankly I don't think he did either. He woke me up and told me how we needed to get cleaned up and dressed and be in the main cabin in an hour. I let him go first because everything was still blurry and I needed to wake up, I was sitting on the bed while Jack was in the shower when I heard footsteps. I thought it was Jack at first, then I realized he was still in the shower, then I felt arms around me and I knew it was a boy. Then the boy immediately tied my hands and feet, picked me up and carried me out of the cabin, I tried to scream but he had already put duck tape on my mouth. I watched my surroundings and realized he was taking me to the nearby forest.

He had a mask on so I couldn't see his face, but trust me on the inside I was definitely scared to death. I trusted one person though and that one person is Jack, I knew when he got out of the shower and realized I wasn't there he would come looking for me. The boy stopped walking and put me down by a nearby tree, then took off his mask that's when I realized it was Frank. I went to scream but the duck tape was still over my mouth. "Kimmy, finally I get to play with you." Frank said. "Ok Kimmy, I will untie you and remove the duck tape if you promise not to run away or scream." He said. I nodded. "Okay Kim remember no moving or screaming." He said. He undid everything and I screamed and made a run for it, not making it.

He grabbed me and slammed me into the tree, then he looked so mad and pressed his hands and squeezed so hard around my ribs and I started bleeding, I screamed as loud as possible in pain. "Now don't make me do that again Kimmy." He said. He then held me down and started touching all over my body and places very uncomfortable. I screamed again as loud as I could, that's when I saw Jack. Frank tried to punch him but he blocked it then he asked if they blood was mine, I nodded. He slammed Frank's head into a nearby tree and I watched as blood went everywhere, then Jack came sit by me and pull me onto his lap. I was kind of embarrassed but he hugged me tight while I cried into his chest, I had been bawling the whole time and my eyes burned.

He suddenly took off his shirt and gently put it on me, I could tell he knew I was holding back tears because it hurt, because he said "I'm sorry sweetie I'm trying so hard not to hurt you." I told him "It's okay it's not your fault." He finished putting on and picked me up then said. "Relax, just let sleep take over, I've got you." Then I slowly closed my eyes and sleep took over.

I woke up on a stretcher with people surrounding me but not one of them was Jack, I got scared and screamed his name as loud as I could, then he came running with a shirt and some pants. "It's okay, I'm here I just went to get me a shirt and you some pants." He said. "We are going to the hospital, and don't worry I'm riding with you in the ambulance." He said. I calmed down as they loaded me up into the ambulance with Jack, off to the hospital we went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thank you for all the comments on chapter three. I wanted to talk to you guys, about school. Once school starts I will be totally dedicated to school, because I don't want to fail or get bad grades and have to hear a lecture from my parents. I will also be working as hard as I can on my vocals, because I am taking chorus. That's why I am posting as many chapters as I can so I can stay caught up for now. As always I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford **

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me!**

Jack Brewer's point of view

When we got to the hospital, the paramedics unloaded her from the ambulance and wheeled her inside. She still had the look of complete fear on her face, even though I held her hand the whole way there. I felt so bad I just actually wished it was me instead of her, she is such a sweet and beautiful girl she didn't deserve any of this. As for Frank I think he deserved every last bit of injury he got, I would've killed him if I had the chance.

They were wheeling her in on the stretcher and I was running right along side of her, every second counted now and as long as she was right in front of me I knew she was okay. It took every ounce of me not to just cry, but if I would've cried it would make her start crying again and she just stopped. She had cried so much her eyes were blood shot and her nose was so stopped up and red you would think she is terribly sick. She needed to get a blood transfusion because she lost so much blood, in fact she lost 7 pints of blood out of nine.

Before they could do anything they needed to admit her to the hospital and get her to ICU because she was in such critical condition. I had to help her put on her hospital gown but I didn't care and neither did she, she was it so much pain it didn't matter. I helped her lay in bed and covered her up then she asked "Jack would you mind laying with me, I'm cold." "Of course not." I told her. I laid next to her and covered up, then the nurse walked in with the needles and supplies to do her IV and blood transfusion.

Kim then started to cry, I then figured out she hated needles and was absolutely terrified. "Can you sit up for me sweetheart?" The nurse asked. Kim sat up keeping her eyes set on the needles, the nurse then understood. "It's going to be so quick honey I promise, and if it makes you feel better I hate them too." She said. I could tell Kim was still totally freaking out, I don't blame her. So, I pulled her onto my lap and scooted where Kim was, then I gently rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. "Shhhh, it's okay." As I rocked back and fourth. I stopped moving back and fourth while the nurse cleaned the area with an alcohol pad. "It's just cold sweetie." She said. Kim calmed down and then the nurse started walking towards her with the needle, then Kim kept trying to squirm out of my grip. I signaled for the nurse to stop just for a second and she did. "Kimmy, sweetie I don't want to have to hold you down but if I have to I will. Now I am going to loosen my grip okay but you have to promise to be still or it will hurt even more okay?" Kim nodded, and the nurse smiled at me.

"Okay honey are you ready now?" She asked. Kim nodded even though she really wasn't. "Okay one...two...three..." The nurse said then put it in fast. Kim cried but I held her tight. "Okay honey look, all done with the transfusion." She said. Kim knew she still had the IV left though, but before the nurse did that she hung a bag of blood and hooked up tubing where the blood went through the tubes and into Kim.

I got up and sat Kim down in her original spot and started walking away, Kim started screaming "DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried. "I'm not, I'm just going to the bathroom real quick I promise I'll be back." I said. I asked the nurse not to do anything until I got back, I walked over to Kim and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I hurried up and used the bathroom and then sat Kim back on my lap when I got back. The IV was to keep Kim from becoming dehydrated, Kim stayed calm the whole way through but she did cry when the nurse put the needle in. The nurse hooked up the tubes to the clear fluids and Kim then fell asleep, "We will be putting her to sleep soon to take care of her wounds since she is so scared we don't want to traumatize her anymore." The nurse said. I nodded, the nurse walked out and I heard a knock on the door.

I gently put Kim down and covered her up nice and snug, then walked over to the door and opened it. It was Sensei Rudy and a few other boys, Sensei Rudy was holding a balloon. I put my finger on my lip and pointed to Kim, they all nodded and quietly walked in, "Who are these guys?" I whispered kind of harshly. The red head one whispered "I'm Milton and this is Jerry we are campers." I nodded. I'm sorry for being kind of mean it's just I don't really know who to trust anymore." I whispered. "How is she?" Sensei Rudy asked. "She's okay, she just got done with her IV and blood transfusion. The nurse said they were going to be putting her to sleep soon to tend to her wounds, she said they don't want to traumatize her anymore." I whispered. "That's good." They all whispered.

Kim slowly started to wake up and I quickly ran up to her bed side so she knew I was there. "Did you sleep okay Kimmy?" I asked. She nodded. I told her who the two boys were and Sensei Rudy showed her the balloon which seemed to cheer her up a bit. I explained how they were going to put her to sleep to tend to her wounds soon, she was okay with it. So we all talked and waited until the nurse came in to put her to sleep, we were in the middle of a conversation when she walked in. "Okay honey I'm just going to explain how this works. I am just going to inject some medicine into the tubes of your IV, it will make you sleepy in about five minutes or so. All you need to do is relax and let the medicine take over." She said. Kim nodded.

Kim Crawford's point of view

The paramedics unloaded me from the ambulance and wheeled me inside, Jack was running by my side the whole entire time. The paramedics were moving so fast I was very surprised that Jack could keep up, but I guess that is where karate training comes in. I knew I was injured and lost a lot of blood but I didn't know how bad or how much. I just remember one of the paramedics say I was in critical condition, and that they couldn't do anything until I was admitted.

I cried so much because I was scared out of my mind, I'm sure I looked like a monster. When we got to a room Jack was so sweet and helped me into the hospital gown. You'd think that I would care about him seeing me practically naked but it had already been done, plus he was helping me into my gown because it hurt so bad. When he finished helping me, he laid me gently down on the hospital bed and covered me up. "Jack would you mind laying with me, I'm cold." I asked. I was scared he would freak out and walk away but he did the complete opposite. "Of course not." He said. I was so happy he laid with me, he was so warm and I felt safe when he cuddled with me.

Then all that went away when a nurse walked in with a bunch of needles and supplies to do my blood transfusion and IV. I couldn't hold it in anymore I was absolutely terrified of needles, I started to cry. The nurse asked "Can you sit up for me sweetheart?" I did as I was told, as I sat up I never took my eyes off the needles, the nurse then understood. "It's going to be so quick honey I promise, and if it makes you feel better I hate them too." She said.

Jack looked at me and knew I was still terrified to death. So he then pulled me onto his lap gently and scooted to where I was, then she rubbed my back gently and whispered "Shhhh, it's okay." As he rocked back and fourth. He stopped moving so the nurse could clean the area with an alcohol pad, then the nurse said "It's just cold sweetie." I calmed down then the nurse started walking towards me with the needle, I kept trying to squirm out of Jack's grip. He signaled for the nurse to stop, and she did, then he talked calmly. "Kimmy, sweetie I don't want to have to hold you down but if I have to I will. Now I am going to loosen my grip okay but you have to promise to be still, or it will hurt even more." I nodded.

The nurse then asked "Okay honey are you ready now?" I nodded even though I really wasn't, I then heard the nurse count to three. I felt a pain that was almost unbearable, it felt like I was being stabbed, I cried as Jack held me tight. Soon, it was over and I got hooked up to a bunch of things with tubes. Jack then put me down, got up and started walking away. I suddenly felt so scared, I didn't know why, I thought he was going to leave so out of instinct I screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I didn't know what else to do. I thought he would just keep walking out of the door and out of the hospital, but he didn't. "I'm not, I'm just going to the bathroom real quick I'll be back I promise." He asked the nurse not to do anything until he got back, then walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to the bathroom. He was fast and came back, then put me on his lap and we continued where we were.

I stayed calm through the IV but I cried when she put it in, Jack just held me tight. Soon all needles were over with, I saw Jack talking the nurse then everything went black, as I let sleep take over. I woke up to Jack at my side, along with Sensei Rudy and two boys I didn't know, but they seemed nice so I didn't mind. He asked me if I slept okay and I nodded. He then introduced me to the two guys, then Sensei Rudy gave me a balloon which kind of cheered me up, because it had I love karate written on it.

Jack then explained to me that they are going to put me to sleep soon to tend to my wounds so I'm not in any pain. I nodded. I was so relieved that way I wouldn't feel anything and it could all go smoothly. We were all talking in the middle of a conversation when the nurse walked in. She explained how it was going to work and that I would fall asleep in five minutes or so. She injected it into the tubes and Jack kissed me and Rudy and the guys hugged me, then slowly sleep took over as everything went black.

**The End Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have gotten thirty-one reviews so far, and I am thankful for all of them. This chapter is mostly focused on Kim's recovery and obstacles she will have to face fears. This chapter was actually a lot of fun for me to write because I got to think of many different ideas. I love when you write how you can turn the whole course of the story with just a few words. There could be thousands of ways for this chapter to end and what will happen and I of course only chose one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 5: Running From Fears.**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I hated seeing Kim in pain, we were all escorted to the waiting room while they tended to Kim's wounds, which would take a while because she has lots. "Rudy?" I asked. "Has anyone contacted Kim's parents yet, I already know you called Frank's." I said. "I haven't yet, because of the situation. I will talk to Kim when she wakes up and ask her if she wants me to call them, if not I will respect that." He said. "But wouldn't it be best to just call her parents and tell them?" I asked. "Jack, what happened to Kim is a big thing and it is traumatizing. You have to understand that she might not want to talk about this to anyone. Not the police, you, me, the boys, and to certain measures even her parents." He said. I kind of understood, but I definitely knew this was extremely hard for Kim.

"I don't even know if she will want to come back to camp, it might be to much for her to handle." Rudy said. "Well, I think we, or I should just reassure her we will protect her, and don't re-invite Frank to camp." I said. "Of course not, he is never ever welcome back to my camp." Rudy said. We talked a little more when the doctor came out, I was so nervous about what he was going to say. "Are you four with Kimberly Ann Crawford?" He asked. We all nodded rapidly wanting to know what he was going to say next. "Well, I would like to inform you we found out she has severe internal bleeding. We took her into surgery and had to cut her open, to stop the bleeding. We have her on life support to help her breathe right now, but once she wakes up, if she can breathe we will take her off it. He said.

"As far as being traumatized she is way beyond this point, she is EXTREMELY traumatized. I am warning you, she will have breakdowns and fits, this will result in thinking her rapist is there when not, extreme nightmares about this accident, and hearing the rapist voice in her head if she was spoken to by him." He said. "How can you calm the person down or comfort them during these episodes?" I asked. "Well studies have shown that not even the parents can, it's the person they were saved by or the one they love." He said. "She is in recovery, she hasn't woken up yet, but I want you guys to be there when she wakes up." He said.

We all nodded and followed him to Kim's hospital room on the thirty-second floor of the hospital, Kim's room number is four hundred eighty-two. We were standing in front of the door about to walk in but I had one more question, I turned to the doctor. "When can she be released from the hospital?" I asked. "Well, if she gets taken off of life support and her internal bleeding doesn't start again then two weeks from now." He said. I nodded turning back to the door opening exposing the blond haired girl, a tube down her throat, covered in bruises, and eyes shut.

I started to cry as I walked in, my poor Kimmy I just couldn't control myself anymore I bust into tears, like a child having a tantrum. That's when I heard a wheezing noise, I turned to see Kim, eyes opened and wheezing no knowing what was going on. I walked over to her and talked as soft as I could, but being loud enough so she could hear me. "Shhh, your okay, I'm here. You have a tube down your throat so you can breathe, you had internal bleeding and it spread to your lungs." I told her. "Do you think you can breathe if they take it out?" I asked. She slowly nods, then I hit the help button for the nurse to come in.

I completely forgot that Sensei Rudy, Jerry, and Milton were here as they walked in quietly. "Kim, once you get the tube taken out we need to talk about some things okay?" He said gently, smiling. She nodded slowly, as the nurse came in and fear took over. "Okay Kim sweetie, it won't hurt it will just feel funny that's all. All I will do is remove it and then give you some water to sip on. I think it would be best for you not to talk for at least an hour, but after that you can talk all you want as long as it doesn't hurt." She said.

She then turned off the machine and started slowly pulling out the tube. I noticed Kim was becoming nervous for unknown reasons so I held her hand. Once the woman was finished she stayed a few minutes to make sure Kim was able to breathe on her own. After a few minutes the nurse smiled and left, we assumed it was okay and then we set a timer for one hour until Kim could talk. Now it was just sit, watch, and wait, we needed to make sure she stayed breathing and didn't talk.

**One Hour Later**

The timer went off and the nurse came in with some water that Kim sipped on. "Okay Kim, now that you can talk I need to ask you a question, do you want me to contact your parents and tell them what happened?" Rudy asked. Kim rapidly shook her head no, I'm guessing she really didn't want to tell them. "Okay, it's okay I won't tell them, oh and one more question, do you want to come back to camp? If not I totally understand don't worry, I just need to know." He said. Kim looked at me and Rudy repeatedly before asking, "Will Frank be there, because if so then no I do not." Rudy then said. "Oh no no no, he is never ever welcome back to my camp again."

"Okay, I will go back to camp." She said. "Okay, good. Oh, and I am moving you and Jack to the master suite cabin right next to the main cabin where I stay." Then Kim froze, we heard people yelling outside. I looked at Rudy and Kim with concern in my eyes then I heard Kim say. "He's here." She started to scream and cry and repeat "HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE!" Kim started having an episode, and that's when I knew I had to do something. I laid on the side of her in the hospital bed and had to hold her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Kim sweetie your okay, look I'm here shhh." I said gently. I stroked her hair and just kept holding her and doing everything I can to comfort her. I started to sing because I knew it would calm her down.

**I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did.**

**And you were strong and I was not my illusion my mistake, I was careless I forgot, I did.**

**And now when all is done there is nothing to say you have gone and so effortlessly, you have won so go ahead tell them.**

**Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops, write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now.**

**Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible. (X4)**

**Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worse, broken trust and broken hearts, I know, I know.**

**Thinking all you need is there, building faith on love and words, empty promises will wear, I know, I know.**

**And now when all is gone there is nothing to say, and if your done with embarrassing me, on your own you can go ahead tell them.**

**Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops, write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now.**

**Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible. (X4)**

**I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did.**

**Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops, write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now.**

**Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken...all I hoped would be impossible. (X8)**

**(Impossible by Shontelle)**

By the time I was done she was passed out, she needed her rest and Rudy left to get our clothes. I knew there was lots more of those episodes and I was not going to leave Kim not matter what, I was on for the ride. I knew she had lots of fears now and I just had to be very understanding about the situation she was in. Wait... I calmed her down, so I calmed her down because I saved her or... she loves me. I mean think about it she never told me to stop or she wanted to push me away. Oh well I will talk to Rudy when he gets back and see what I should do.

Kim Crawford's point of view

I woke up Jack by my side and a tube in my throat, I got removed. After a while I heard people yelling and got scared out of my mind and I don't know why. I just remember Jack singing to me, he has a beautiful voice, I remember him holding me because I kept trying to scratch myself, digging my nails into my arm. Don't ask me why, I felt as though I couldn't control my body and that to me is scary. As Jack was singing and playing with my hair my eyes got heavy, causing me to go into a deep deep sleep. That's when I knew I was safe, for now.

**The End Chapter 5: Running From Fears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirty-eight reviews so far and still growing. I am so glad the results I have had, I am so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. The chapters are flying by fast, I am already on chapter six. I can't believe you guys love the story this much, it makes me feel so proud. As always I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie **

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 6: Finally!**

Jack Brewer's point of view

Rudy is so sweet to go get us some clothes, since Kim was going to be in the hospital for two weeks I was not leaving her here at all. Rudy went to get our clothes and I agreed to stay with Kim and just take showers in the bathroom of her hospital room. Kim was still asleep after her episode, and I made sure to tell the doctor what happened. I started to get worried because she has been asleep for a long time, but the doctor said it was normal because that episode takes a lot of energy out of you.

I was sitting in a chair on the side of her hospital bed as I heard someone knocking on the door, I assumed it was Rudy but it wasn't, it was Frank's mom. I walked over to the door and opened it as I saw her, I didn't quite know what to say. "Shhhh." I said as I pointed to Kim. She looked and nodded as she understood, I knew Frank was in the hospital, but I didn't care if he was okay or not so I didn't ask. "So, how is Kim?" She whispered. "She's okay." I said, not mentioning her episode she had earlier. "I know about the freak out she had earlier." She said. "How?" I whispered. "I was yelling at Frank's father because he doesn't want me to get Kim to press charges, for Frank to go to jail. I however do because I think he deserves it and I heard Kim screaming and I knew what was going on." She whispered about to cry again.

"I just still feel absolutely horrible about what happened to Kim, I can't believe my son could turn into such a horrible person. I have tried everything and he has still come out to be a nightmare, parasite, absolutely perverting person." She whisper/yelled. "Have you talked to Kim about pressing charges against Frank?" She asked. "No, she had a tube down her throat and when she got it taken out we talked about calling her parents and if she wanted to go back to camp. I forgot because everything that had happened, I will ask her when she wakes up." I whispered. "Okay, take your time, don't wake her let her get her sleep. Call me when you have an answer." She said. She handed me a piece of paper with her number on it, smiled hugging me, and turned around and left shutting the door behind her.

Kim Crawford's point of view

_I was sitting in a room, filled with posters of Bobby Wasabi and a ranking board with belts white-black on the wall. It took me a few minutes to register where I was, Jack Brewer's bedroom. That's when I heard a flush come from Jack's bathroom and I saw Jack walk out, he started to walk towards me. I looked down at myself and saw I was in my pajamas, then at Jack who was in pajamas as well._

_"You want to watch a movie?" He asked. "Sure, but you pick the movie." I replied. "Okay, what about Transformers? We can watch all three and then go to sleep." He said. "That's fine, I love Transformers." I replied. Jack got the DVD and put it in the DVD player, then went to go make popcorn in the kitchen. I got comfortable on his bed while he was gone, then he came in with the popcorn. "You comfortable sweetie?" I nodded. He put the bowl of popcorn on his bedside table, then came to lay with me._

_"Babe I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." I replied. He slowly leaned in and we started to kiss and make-out, completely forgetting about the movie and popcorn. He was very gentle as he kissed me and I slowly felt his hand go up my shirt, then he undid my bra with one hand without even breaking the kiss. I moaned when he removed it and then...I woke up._

I opened my eyes smiling, but then I didn't see Jack, I started to worry. I looked at the chair on the side of my bed, and there was Jack sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him because I knew he was tired, and that this was hard for him too. I couldn't believe I just had that type of dream about Jack and I, but to tell you the truth it honestly didn't bother me. I was a little confused about me and Jack's relationship, because the way he had been acting with me was kind of flirty, I think he may like me. I will ask him when he wakes up and we can talk about it.

**The Next Morning**

I didn't get to talk to Jack yesterday because he hasn't woken up yet, I guess he really was tired. Rudy came by while Jack was sleeping with our clothes, shortly after he left I fell asleep. I was watching TV when Jack started to wake up. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I asked. "Okay, are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Cause of the episode you had yesterday." He said. "Oh that, I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" He cut me off. "It's okay it's not your fault the doctor warned us that it might happen, I understand." He reassured me. "Thank you, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. He nodded. "I really l...like you. I don't think that I would be able to get through any of this without you." I said. I was scared he might be freaked out and leave, but that was a chance I had to take.

He slowly walked over to me and laid next to me in the hospital bed. I turned to him, and we were nose to nose, that's when Jack started to lean in, then he closed the gap. The kiss was so gentle as he gently put his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as I could get to him. He pulled away gently and cupped my face with his hands. "I love you Kimmy." He said. "I love you too." I replied smiling. "I will be right back, I have a surprise for you." He said. "Okay." I replied.

Jack Brewer's point of view

I woke up to Kim watching TV and I was surprised to see her awake, after yesterday. We talked a little bit and I found out she likes me, I like her too, a lot. I went over to the hospital bed and laid with her, we were nose to nose and I could see the look in her eye so I leaned in and closed the gap. She tasted amazing like strawberries, then I had an idea, so I told her I'd be right back and headed to the gift shop.

I used the elevator and went downstairs to the gift shop. I grabbed a card, a box of chocolates, roses, rose petals, and candles. I bought everything and went back up to Kim's hospital room. She had to go to the bathroom, so that was perfect, I told her even if she was done not to come out until I told her too. When she went into the bathroom, closed the door, and I heard the door lock, I started to decorate. I made Kim's hospital bed, then took the rose petals and spread them all over the bed and a little around the bed on the floor. I put the bouquet of roses and box of chocolates on the pillow, then set the candles in different places all around the room and lit them. Last but not least I took the card and wrote get well soon love Jack, and put the card on the pillow with the chocolates and roses.

"You can come out now." I said. She walked out of he bathroom, she was still hooked up to her IV and blood transfusion so she had to take this rolling thing with her that the medicine hung from, so it took her a minute. She looked so happy, and for the first time in so long she smiled for real, not a fake smile. She came and hugged me crying. "I love you." She said. "I love you too, don't cry." I replied. She let go, wiped her tears, and walked over to the bed and the roses she picked up and smelled. She read the card and walked over and kissed me, then we laid down in her hospital bed together with the lights dimmed, sharing and feeding each other chocolate.

"Kim?" I asked. "Yes?" She said. "Will you do me the honor of being the lucky boy to be your boyfriend?" I asked. "Of course." She replied and I kissed her. "I am so glad that we are finally together." I said. "Me too." I answered. "So Kimmy what do you want to do?" I asked. Kim was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. I pulled Kim closer to me because I didn't know who it was, so just in case.

In walked Frank's mom, and Kim's face was filled with fear, she started to scream. "Shhh, she won't hurt you, I promise. We have been talking she wants you to press charges on Frank to send him to jail for what he did to you." I said gently. She calmed down but clung to my shirt. "It's completely up to you, if you don't want to you don't have to, but I think Frank needs to be severely punished for what he did to you. Oh, and I am paying for your hospital bills and a lawyer if you want to press charges, and no charges are being pressed on Jack for injuring Frank because I would've done the same thing or worse.

"Thank you, I guess I will press charges against Frank." She said. "Okay, but I will wait until you fully recover, the only thing is I will have to take pictures of your injuries for the case. I know that some of the injuries are in kind of awkward places so I will give Jack a camera and let him take the pictures and give the camera back to me. It doesn't have to be right now though because I see you might be a little busy." She said, looking around smiling. She hands me a camera. "Thank you, we will return this to you once we are ready." I said. "Yup, take your time, have a nice rest of the day." She said. "Thank you." Me and Kim said in unison. Frank's mom walked out closing the door behind her.

"Shall we continue where we were?" I asked. "Yes, maybe we can watch a movie?" She asked. "Anything for my girl." I replied. "What do you want to watch?" I asked. "Um...is Medea's Witness Protection okay?" She asked. "Yup, that's absolutely fine." I replied. Grabbing the movie out of the bag and putting it in the DVD player, then going back to cuddle with Kim. We watched the movie while continuing to eat chocolate, we both then fell asleep in the middle of the movie, we were finally together at last, but will everything stay this good or will our lives take a turn for the worst?

**The End Chapter 6: Finally!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am at forty-two reviews, and I want to let you guys know I will now be mostly updating on the weekends. I do want you guys to check everyday still, because if I have time I will update during the week and weekends. I will make sure not to leave any cliff hangers unless I know I will be updating the same day or the next day. I hate it when people leave cliff hangers and don't update for a week or longer, I won't do that to you guys. Anyways, I don't own Kickin' It, and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 7: What Now!**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I woke up to Kim sleeping right next to me, still clinging to my shirt. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping, she really must have come from heaven, I love her so much. Kim started to twitch and wake up, her eyes opened exposing her big brown eyes, I stared for a few minutes. "How did you sleep angel?" I asked. "Good, for the first time in a while." She replied. "Well good, I am going to the bathroom real quick." She nodded. I went to the bathroom really fast, because I didn't want to be away from her to long.

When I walked out the bathroom, I noticed Kim playing with the camera Frank's mom gave us to take pictures of Kim's injuries. "Do you want to take the pictures?" I asked. "I...I guess so." She replied. "Kim it's okay, the damage has already been done." I said. "I know, but it's just that some of the injuries are in really weird places." She replied. "Your beautiful Kimmy, I am your boyfriend remember." I said. "I trust you Jack, I really do but please be gentle." She said, scared. I walked over to the bed, and kissed her so gently and rubbed her back, then I pulled away. "I will, I promise darling." I said gently.

I gently pulled the covers off of her, and I told her everything I was going to do before I did them. I gently pulled off her hospital gown, then grabbed the camera. "Okay, they won't see your face but can you smile?" I asked. "Why?" She asked. "So that way I'll know you were smiling in the picture." I replied. "Okay." She hesitated. I took the pictures of her wounds then I helped her put her hospital gown back on. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked. "No." She said smiling.

Later that day Frank's mom came pick up the camera, and me and Kim watched a few movies. We were on our third movie when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. It was Rudy. "Hey Rudy." Kim and I said in unison. "Hi, how are you feeling Kim?" He asked. "Good actually." She replied. "Well that's good, I have some good news. Since you are going to be in the hospital for two weeks you will miss two weeks of camp and will actually only spend to two weeks at camp, so I called everyone's parents and extended the camp to a month and a half, so actually you and Jack will be spending a month as planned. He said.

Kim and I were so happy we kissed, then I forgot that we didn't tell Rudy about our relationship. I was worried because one of the rules is we couldn't share if we had romantic feelings for our room mates, due to sexual reasons. "Great what do I do now!" I thought to myself. "Jack can I talk to you for a minute?" Rudy asked. "Yup." I replied. I was about to get up when I saw the fear in Kim's eyes because she knew the rule too. "It's okay I'll just be right outside the door, call if you need me. I told her. She nodded. Then I followed Rudy out into the hall.

We got out into the hall and I didn't know what to do. "Look, you know the rules and so does Kim." He said. "I know, I know." I said. I thought for sure that this was it and I wouldn't be able to be her room mate anymore. "But, I am making an exception, this is only because I know you love her, and you are the only one who can calm her down. She has been through a lot and I don't want her to be separated from you, that would be even harder on her." He said. I started to cry tears of joy, I felt like a girl but I didn't care, I hugged Rudy tight. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said while hugging him. "Your welcome." He replied. I dried my tears and we went back inside Kim's room.

She was still watching the movie, then when she saw me walk in she started to cry and I knew exactly why, because she thought we would be separated. I walked over to the bed. "Shhh, it's okay we are not being separated, he's letting us stay together. Kim instantly stopped crying and said "Thank you!" She sat up way to fast and screamed in pain. I kissed her. "Are you okay sweetie?" I asked. She nodded. "It hurt though." She said. "You need to take it easy okay." I replied. She nodded.

I laid back down next to her and Rudy sat in the chair next to her bed, we watched the movie and once it was over Rudy told us bye and left. I had to take a shower, poor Kim hasn't taken a shower because she can't get her IV wet or the tubing, so she has to do it with a rag. She gets a girl nurse to come help her because it hurts her body, but Kim does the private parts she doesn't want the nurse to do, they always do it when I take my shower so I don't see. I went over to the bag and grabbed my pajamas and gave Kim a kiss before going into the bathroom and locking the door.

I started the water, setting the temperature how I wanted it, then stripped down and got in. I washed my hair with shampoo and rinsed and repeat, then I took the soap and washed my body and rinsed. I turned off the water and got out and dried off. I then put my pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom just as the nurse was leaving from helping Kim. I walked over to Kim and then I remembered Rudy brought my game system PS3. "Do you want to play the PS3?" I asked. "Yes." She replied. I pulled it out and hooked it up to the TV. We played the PS3 all night long and slept all day.

Kim Crawford's point of view

I woke up to Jack next to me, I was always happy to see him. He asked me how I slept as always and of course I said good. Then he went to the bathroom, while he was gone I remembered the camera Frank's mom gave us to take the pictures of my injuries, I picked it up and just stared at it, I didn't really want to take the pictures it made me uncomfortable. He came back out and saw me playing with the camera. "You want to take the pictures?" He asked. I was unsure so I just kind of agreed. We took the pictures and later that day Frank's mom came and got them.

We watched movies and in the middle of the movie Rudy came over to check on me and Jack. He explained he was extending the camp to a month and a half so me and Jack could get a whole month of camp like we were supposed to, we were so excited we kissed. The problem was that we are not supposed to live together if we have romantic feelings for each other due to sexual reasons. Rudy called Jack into the hall and I was so scared we would be separated but Rudy made an exception. Then we all finished watching the movie when it was done Rudy left.

Jack went in the shower and the regular nurse came in and helped me "clean up" she finished just as Jack came out of the bathroom. He asked me if I wanted to play the PS3 and I said yes. We stayed up all night long playing the PS3 and slept all day. They don't know it but there is a big day coming up soon that will change their lives forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I have forty-seven reviews, and I'm just letting you guys know the person who posts the fiftieth review gets a shout out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it took me a while to think of a HUGE surprise but I think I have the perfect one, so I hope you guys enjoy. Of course I DON'T OWN KICKIN' It, here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 8: No Please!**

**A Week Later**

Kim Crawford's point of view

It's been a week in the hospital, and I am ready to leave but I still have a week left. Jack said he had a surprise for me today but I wasn't quite sure what it is. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked. "I guess so, I am still weak because I haven't been walking." I replied. "Okay, don't worry I will help you. If you want I can even carry you." He said. "No it's okay, I want to start getting my strength back." I replied. He nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

He walked over to the bed and helped me up, being careful not to hurt me to much. It felt weird standing up, and not just because I needed to go to the bathroom. He held my hand tight and supported me, to help me walk. We walked for a little while and then he put a blind fold over my eyes and guided me to where he was taking me. He then took off the blind fold and what I saw was unbelievable.

We were in the hospital garden, I heard people talking about it but I had never been, because only certain people were allowed there. If you were in the intensive care unit, you were allowed because you were sick and it helped cheer you up. It was incredible, it included a huge water fountain with crystal clear water, and lots of plants such as daisies, cherry blossom trees, and magnolias.

We sat on the stone bench and talked, I kept telling him thank you over and over again because I was so happy. We sat there for a while then we went back to my room, to be honest with you I didn't want to go back inside because I hadn't been outside in so long but I was hungry. We got to the room and hit the help button, the nurse came in and gave me a choice between a cheese burger and or a hotdog. I decided to pick the cheese burger and Jack picked a cheese burger as well, now I know what you are thinking, ew hospital food but it wasn't bad at all.

Jack Brewer's point of view

I took Kim to the hospital garden, it took forever to get permission because only people who are in ICU are allowed, but it was worth it. Then after that we went back to her room because she said she was hungry. We both finished eating and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. It was Rudy who looked really worried. "Okay, I kind of lied to your parents, apparently you left your phone in the cabin and they have been trying to call you for the past week. They got worried and flew out here to the camp, I told them I had to go visit a friend in the hospital and they followed me. They are going to find out." Rudy said. Then Kim's parents ran in.

Kim's face was filled with fear. "It's okay sweetie." I said. She burst into tears, her parents looked furious then when they saw her burst into tears they calmed down a bit. I took Kim gently by her waist and put her on my lap, I sang while rocking back and worth and Kim slowly fell asleep. I then took her and put her on the bed tucking her in then walking over to her parents. Her dad looked pissed and I was kind of scared but I had to tell him.

I put my finger on my lip to remind them that Kim was asleep, and I signaled for Rudy to leave I told him I would call him if I needed him. "I can explain Sir." I whispered. "Then explain, fast." He replied. "Sir, your daughter has been in the hospital for a week now, she still has a week to go. She is in here because she was rapped Sir." I said. "SHE WAS WHAT!" He screamed. I quickly looked over at Kim to see if she was still sleeping and she was. "Shhh, Sir please don't scream, if she was awake she would have had an episode." I said.

"It's when she thinks "he" is here when "he" isn't." I explained. He nodded. "Actually he didn't get to far, he just touched her in inappropriate places, it still counts as rape." I said. "How do you know about this and we don't?" He asked. "I saved her Sir, you see we are roommates we share a cabin together. We were told to clean up and meet somewhere for camp. Kim insisted I go first and so I did, and Sir that is the worst mistake I've ever made. He took her while I was in the shower, when I got out and she wasn't there I looked everywhere, she was nowhere, there was only one more place, outside. I walked outside and heard screams, I saw him but didn't know who the girl was until I got closer." I said almost in tears.

"I ran and saw her covered in blood, it turns out it was hers and it came from her chest on the sides. He squeezed so hard he left indentions so deep that it made her bleed. I found out he touched her and slammed his head into a nearby tree, blood went everywhere and he passed out, I would've killed him but I had to tend to Kim. The camp owner is Rudy of course you know and he called 911. She has been in the hospital since and actually she had internal bleeding and had to have surgery to fix it but it hasn't come back so that's good." I said.

"And finally the doctor warned us about everything the episodes, and I am the only one who can calm her down. We asked her if she wanted us to call you guys and she said no, I would've called myself but I didn't want to go against her wishes Sir. She will be getting out in one more week and she is getting a lot better, she is getting her strength back. Today I took her to the hospital garden and she walked mostly without much of my help. So your caught up Sir." I said.

"I have one question son." He said. "Yes Sir." I asked. "Have you left the hospital since she's been here?" He asked. "No Sir I haven't, I rode with her in the ambulance and have been by her side ever since Sir." I replied. "You really love her don't you?" He asked. "Yes Sir, I do." I replied. "Let me guess, you guys are dating." He said. "Yes Sir, but we will only continue if we have your permission." I replied. "You have my permission." He said, I smiled.

"I am going to let Kim's mom know what happened." He said. "Wait Sir, there is one thing I left out." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "The boy's name is Frank, anyways he is in the hospital here as well, his mom is paying for all of Kim's hospital bills and wants Kim to testify for what Frank did to her. She is really sweet, the case is starting and actually she had me take pictures of Kim's injuries not to long ago, just wanted to let you know." I said. "Thank you for telling me." He said. "Your welcome." I said.

He walked over to Kim's mom in the corner and they started talking, that's when I looked over at Kim and noticed she was awake. I walked over to her bed and laid next to her. "How did you sleep baby?" I asked. "Good." She replied. She still had fear in her eyes and I knew it was about her parents. "It's okay I told your dad everything and he is telling your mom right now. He is okay with us dating, everything is fixed and okay." I told her.

Her mom and dad then walked over and we talked it started to get dark. They wanted to give us some alone time and they were tired, On the way out Kim's dad said. "Thank you for saving my daughter." "Your welcome, I would do anything for an angel." I replied. Kim's parents left and shortly after we fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I had a huge increase in reviews and I am happy about that. Okay, so I told you guys whoever posted the fiftieth review got a shout out. SHOUT OUT TO SHAWNACRAZYGIRL YOU ARE THE WINNER! I have Sixty-one reviews so, At the one hundredth review I will do another shout out, maybe that will make you guys review more. Oh, and I got a better idea instead of the huge change now, I will do it close to the end of the story. So I made the surprise that her parents showed up. As always, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer **

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 9: Released**

Kim Crawford's point of view

I woke up next to Jack as always, we smiled at each other, we don't really have to say it anymore because we are starting to know what the other one is thinking, it's kind of weird but I like it. I was so happy that everything worked out with my parents and that me and jack can stay together. My parents are supposed to be coming today so we can hang out and talk some more. Just as I thought I heard a knock on the door, I thought it was my parents, but it wasn't, it was Frank's mom.

She walked in and sat on the couch next to my bed. "Hello how are you?" I asked. "Good." She replied. "I have to talk to you about something." She said. "Okay, shoot away." I replied. Jack was still waking up and went to the bathroom to pee. "I want you to go see Frank. He is not going to wake up, he is still unconscious, the doctors think he should wake up in a few days, but are certain not today. I want you to come see him, because you will see him in court conscious, I want to see if you can handle it. Don't worry though, I will be in the room and so will Jack I am sure, It will be the same in court except he will be awake in court. Is it a deal?" She asked.

"U...um, I don't know." I replied. I then started to think, she was right. If I wanted to press charges against Frank I would have to face him, and if I couldn't face him unconscious then I definitely couldn't face him awake in court, so I might as well try. "Yes, it's a deal, but Jack and you will walk in first and stay in the room. When we leave the room, I exit first just in case he wakes up while we are leaving so I can get out fast." I replied. "Okay, don't worry we will stay by your side I promise, we will not let anything happen to you." She said. I smiled and things got quiet as we waited for Jack to come out of the bathroom.

Jack Brewer's point of view

I woke up next to Kim and we both smiled, we had this kind of routine so she knew I was going to the bathroom. I was about to go when I heard a knock on the door, I thought it was Kim's parents because they are supposed to be coming today, but it was Frank's mom instead. I calmed down and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I went fast and washed my hands, when I came out I saw Kim and Frank's mom sitting there in complete silence, I kind of got worried but calmed down when Kim gave me a small smile.

"You guys okay?" I asked, not quite sure what the answer would be. "Yes." They replied in unison. I walked over to Kim's bed and sat back down, then they told me everything. At first I completely disagreed and was about to say oh hell no, but I thought about it and they were both right so I went along with it. I was kind of worried though, not because of Frank hurting Kim because I know I can protect her, but me hurting Frank, I don't know if I could control my anger, and if I lost it I could probably get kicked out of the hospital and traumatize Kim some more, I needed to control myself for her sake.

Kim Crawford's point of view

We all got quiet and later we ate lunch, then it was time. We all got up and went to Frank's hospital room, we didn't know where to go so Frank's mom led the way. It took me a little while to walk but we made it there, we were standing at the door when I got scared, I sucked it up and Frank's mom and Jack walked in first as promised. I walked in but left the door open just in case, I saw Frank laying there not moving, looking at his face brought the memory back of everything he did to me.

I started to panic and I think Jack noticed because he came and hugged me tight. It was so scary seeing Frank, and the machines were making weird noises. Frank looked completely lifeless as I stared at him. His head was wrapped with layers of gauze from when Jack slammed his head into the tree, he had a few bruises, but not even close to how many I had. I looked at Jack and I could see the anger in his eyes, it kind of scared me but I knew it wasn't towards me it was towards Frank.

We stayed for a little while and after a while I was starting to calm down, I almost felt fearless. Then again he was unconscious and it would be different when he was awake but I tried not to worry about that right now. After a while we left and went back to my room. "How was that?" Frank's mom asked. "Ok, I guess." I replied. "I know it's going to be a lot different in court because he will be awake but we will get through it. Plus, you did pretty good just now, you handled it well." She said. "Thank you." I replied. "Your welcome well, I will let you two get some rest I'll see you later, bye." She said. "Bye." Jack and I said in unison.

Just as she left my parents walked in. "Who was that?" My dad asked. "Oh, that's Frank's mom." I replied. "Oh okay, just checking, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Good." I replied. We talked and for the rest of the week my parents came and we did the same thing, Jack still always by my side.

**Release Day**

I woke up Jack right next to me, I screamed, Jack immediately woke up, but still half asleep. "What what what, are you okay?" He asked a great amount of concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine I didn't mean to worry you but today I am getting released from the hospital today." I said happily. Jack smiled and kissed me. "Someone's excited." He said. I playfully rolled my eyes, then the nurse came in with my release forms. "I'm going to take out your IV and transfusion and check your vitals then you need a trusted adult to sign the release forms." She said. She undid the tape that held the IV and transfusion in place and quickly removed them but it didn't hurt at all. Then she put a Band-Aid. She then checked my blood pressure, temperature, and asked me if I had any pains, I replied with no, then she left.

My parents were supposed to come but they never showed up, Rudy came instead but he didn't say anything when I asked if he heard from them, I was upset they didn't show up. Rudy signed the papers then I got dressed in the clothes he brought me, he had good taste. I cleaned up and it felt so good to be out of that hospital gown. Jack packed up all of his stuff and we loaded everything in the car and left the hospital, I was free.

We got to camp and unloaded everything from the car and when Rudy opened the door I heard. "Surprise!" It was all the campers and my parents and camp staff in are cabin there was cake, punch, and a few gifts. I ran and hugged my parents which made my body hurt but I didn't care. We all talked, cut the cake, and opened the gifts, I got few tops and a new purse. After a while everyone started to go back to their cabins and my parents caught a flight back, I can finally start training tomorrow I just can't train to much.

Jack was so sweet and unpacked everything while I took a shower, it felt good not having a nurse to do it. I got out and put on my pajamas and when I walked out of the bathroom Jack was sleeping. I knew all of this was hard on him too and I think sleep was catching up with him, I made sure the front door was locked and dead bolted with chain on it. Once I did that I joined Jack and instantly fell asleep right next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, finally what most of you have been waiting for, some karate. Finally Kim will be able to put some of the stuff that has happened aside and have some fun with karate. So, I hope you guys enjoy, I have sixty-nine reviews I can't believe how much you guys like my story. I was just doing it for fun and I wasn't expecting it to turn into something this big, now don't get me wrong I know there are stories with hundreds of reviews but what I have is a lot to me. Also Frank will not be in the cast because he will not be in a few of the following chapters for now, until the trial and other stuff, can't give to much away. Anyways, as always I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie **

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Chapter 10: Training Day**

Sensei Rudy's point of view

I woke up, got dressed in my gear and headed to Jack and Kim's cabin. I wanted to wake them up personally instead of intercom just to make sure they were okay, I also needed to remind Kim to take it easy today it was the orders of the doctor on the release papers I signed before we left the hospital. Since I am the camp owner I had a key to their cabin, like I do for every cabin and I unlocked the door. I walked to their room and saw them sleeping so peacefully on the bed together, they looked so cute together. I know I bent the rules and let them stay in the same cabin together even though they are in a relationship. I only did this because I trusted Jack and Kim, Jack wasn't like all the other boys who just thought about girls in a dirty way, he really loves Kim and I know that.

"Wake up you two." I said in a soft voice only because if I didn't I knew Kim would get scared. Jack and Kim slowly started to wake up, once Kim opened her eyes she jumped. "It's okay Kim it's me Rudy." I said. "Oh sorry, everything is still blurry." She replied. "It's okay, I just came to remind you to take it easy, try a few kicks and punches if it doesn't hurt you may continue but you will have to take frequent breaks." I said. "Okay thank you." She replied. "Morning Rudy." Jack said. "Morning." I replied. "I need you guys to get in your camp gear I gave you on your first day and come to the main cabin." I said. "Okay." Jack and Kim said in unison as I walked out and headed to the main cabin to prepare the training room.

Jack Brewer's point of view

Sensei Rudy came and woke us up and told us to get in our gear and head down to the main cabin, and we did so. I got dressed fast, and just threw my gear on. Kim on the other hand took a little longer, she put on her gear fast but she took forever in the bathroom. "Kim are you almost done?" I asked from outside the door. "Yes, just putting on my makeup." She replied. I didn't get why she needed to put on makeup to work out, or why she needed to put on makeup period. After all, she didn't need it at all she was still so beautiful without it. I didn't mind waiting at all though, I just really had to pee, if she doesn't come out soon, I might need to go pee in the woods.

Luckily I didn't have to do that because she came out the bathroom shortly after, I used the bathroom and me and Kim walked out of our cabin and locked the door behind us, walking to the main cabin hand in hand. We got to the main cabin and walked in the training room then we saw the two boys from when I was in the hospital and walked over. "Hey Milton, hey Jerry." Kim and I said in unison. They responded with a smile and wave as we sat down next to them to stretch. "How are you feeling Kim?" Milton asked. "I'm good actually, excited to be back and get my strength back, I need to get back in shape." Kim replied. Milton nodded in understanding. Kim started to stretch and whimpered in pain as her muscles stretched.

"You okay Kim?" All three of us asked. She nodded. I looked at her with concern in my eyes. "Listen, take it easy today I am serious. If you push your body to hard you can injure yourself again, be careful." I said with seriousness in my voice. Kim hesitated but quickly nodded in understanding, then Sensei Rudy walked in. "Hello guys and girl." He said referring to Kim, as she was the only girl who was at camp. Kim giggled. "Hello Sensei." All the campers including us replied.

"Okay, I need to talk to all of you about something. At the end of camp I will pick two people who will be exclusively trained by me. They will go to competitions and if they win both will be the best martial artists of all time. If you want this I suggest you take it seriously and work hard for the next month, there is no time to waste." He said, then he left the room. Naturally I knew actually what Kim was thinking I turned around and already saw Kim sweating and working herself to death. I ran over to her and I could tell she was holding back tears but she was stubborn and still kept training. "Break now missy." I said sternly to show that I meant it. She rolled her eyes but knew I wasn't kidding so got some water and went sit down.

I went over and talked to her. "Are you crazy!" I shouted, then realized what I had just did. I watched as Kim's eyes filled with tears, I knew exactly what she was thinking and it was all my fault. I quickly picked her up gently bridal style and brought her outside. Rudy noticed and ran over, Kim was still crying in my arms. "I yelled at her." I said. "Why?" Rudy asked. "I was an accident, she was working herself way to hard when she heard the announcement you made." I replied. Kim was in her own world screaming. Rudy nodded in understanding after I told him everything, I felt so bad I wasn't really mad at her, I just don't want her to get hurt. I sat down and laid her on my lap and started rocking back and forth, that wasn't helping much though so I had to sing, by this time everyone was trying to see through the glass door to make sure Kim was okay, It didn't matter if they saw, they all understood. I started to sing.

**I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my laugh and I thought hey you know this could be something.**

**Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing.**

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone.**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one.**

**I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing.**

**Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believing. **

**That maybe it's true that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better that one, but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my and you've already got me coming undone.**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one, one.**

**I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my laugh and I thought hey.**

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone.**

**And I'm thinking, I can't live without you, cause baby two is better than one, but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but I'll figure it out, when it's all said and done.**

**Two is better than one, two is better than one.**

**(Two Is Better Than One By Boy Like Girls, featuring Taylor Swift) **

When I was done singing Kim was fast asleep and Sensei Rudy told me not to worry about it just wrap it up for today and take her to the cabin to rest. I did as told and brought Kim back to the cabin, placed her on their bed, took her shoes off, and covered her up. I went around to my side of the bed and laid next to here. You would think I'd be angry having to leave practice and everything, that's what everyone thought, but I wasn't. It was my fault I shouldn't have yelled at her, she's been through so much, I know she can forget what has happened for a little while but it will never go away. I hope she can forgive me for yelling at her, I held her close as I thought, I never ever would want to hurt Kim in any way, I cried myself to sleep at the mistake I made.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so I got some news, for now I might be posting a little less, I made an F. I didn't tell my mom yet and I don't plan on it, I just need to pull up my grade, and fast before she notices. It was a stupid comprehension test and I got a seven out of twelve because I forgot to restate the stupid question. But, I got a twenty-one out of twenty A on another test, so I got bonus points, so that's good. Oh, and I just wanted to let you guys know, I got a comment that said I hate you and I got a lot of messages about it. I want to let you guys know, it is my friend we go to the same school and everything, she is just playing anyways I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Chapter 11: You Were Right**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I was woken up by Sensei Rudy's voice. "Jack, Jack wake up." He said, I could tell he was trying to not wake Kim up because he was whispering. "I'm up, I'm up." I said, surprised not knowing what was going on. "Shhhh, try not to wake her up." He said, but it was to late she started to stir in her sleep then she opened her eyes. She sat up fast, she didn't know what was going on. "Kim, thank god your awake, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm so sorry." I cried. I hugged her so tight that I don't think she could breathe, but she hugged me back tight. "You were right Jack I'm sorry." She cried. I pulled onto my lap as she cried and I totally Sensei Rudy was still here.

After a few minutes Kim and I stopped crying and remembered Rudy was there, we looked at him with an apologetic look. "It's okay, I know what happened yesterday, I was there. I came to ask if you think you'd be okay to go to practice today, but you would still have to take it easy." He said. "I will go to practice and I promise to take it easy, even though it kills me. I know you just don't want to see me get hurt again." I replied. "Okay then, you and Jack get your gear on and meet me and all the other campers in the main cabin in the training room." Rudy said, then walked out of our cabin closing the door behind him.

Kim and I got dressed and again Kim took longer than I did with all the makeup, but I didn't have to pee so it was okay this time. She came out and off we went, I hope this training day goes better than yesterday. We got to the training room and were stretching when Milton and Jerry came and sat by us and we all stretched and talked. "Are you okay Kim?" Milton and Jerry asked in unison. "Yes, I am fine thanks to Jack." She replied, smiling at me. Milton and Jerry winked at me and I laughed. We kept stretching for about five more minutes and stopped and all campers stood and bowed when Sensei Rudy entered the room.

"Morning campers." Rudy said. "Morning Sensei." All campers replied. "Dismissed." Rudy said. Dismissed meant that we train however we want and Rudy walks around and if he sees something we need to improve on he tells us and shows us the correct way. As promised Kim took it easy and I sweat my ass off, I definitely knew it was killing Kim not to train like I was. I knew she wanted that spot so bad, but there are only two spots and if I make it and Kim doesn't make it or if Kim makes it and I don't make it we will be separated. I don't want to be separated from Kim, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I know I am only fifth teen and people think I am crazy when I say this but I mean it. I will have to talk to her about it later tonight.

Kim Crawford's point of view

It hurt so much not to train, I can be girly but when I train, I train like the guys I push myself to train for long periods of time, it doesn't matter how sweaty I am or how hot it is outside or anything, I will train. But I knew if I pushed myself hard in training now I could hurt myself and delay my training even more. Now, I know they said I could train but they said "take it easy" I took a few punches and kicks at a dummy and that was it and to me that is not training at all. I really want that spot but if Jack doesn't get the other spot I don't think I will take the deal because I can't stand being away from him, and I would like to think he would do the same. I think he would because I don't think Jack is selfish, but sometimes when people are given and offer like that they don't think about other people or how it will effect them. I honestly trust Jack one hundred percent but I will need to talk to him about it later.

Rudy came up to us and told us to go to our cabin, when we leave he yells "CABINS!" and everybody goes to their cabins, he didn't want to yell and scare me. Jack and I grabbed our shoes and went to our cabins and took showers, now ever since the accident Jack always makes me take my shower first and checks the door is locked with the deadbolt and chain himself to make sure it's all locked before he takes his shower after me. I am okay as long as I watch TV and Jack always tells me if I need anything to just call his name.

A little while later the water stopped and Jack came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and no clothes, but he had the towel so it was okay. I stared at his abs. "I forgot my pajamas." He said, as he grabbed his pajamas from the dresser. "Of course you did." I said smiling. He laughed and went back in the bathroom and when he came out he had on his pajamas. "Awwww, so sad I liked it better before." I teased, he laughed and came sit by me. "I need to talk to you Jack." I said. "So do I." He replied. "You first." I said, he nodded. "Okay, well it's about the two spots." He said. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I replied. "If I get it and you don't, I won't be able to take the deal." He said. "Me neither." I agreed. "I was kind of scared if you got it and I didn't you would go and leave me, but I also wouldn't want to hold you back." I said. "Of course I would never leave you, and I wouldn't want to hold you back either." He replied. "But I still wouldn't go without you." We said in unison.

We laughed. "You owe me a coke." We said in unison again. We laughed some more and watched a movie, then we talked about what we were going to do tomorrow because we didn't have training on weekends and today was Friday. "How about a surprise?" Jack asked. "As long as you trust me." He added. "Of course I trust you." I replied. "Good." He replied, I could tell he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Jack Brewer's point of view

I had the best idea in the whole world, the only thing is I would have to get Rudy to drop us off and pick us up because we aren't sixteen yet we don't have our license's yet. This would be me and Kim's very first official date ever, not counting the little thing I did for her at the hospital, I am so excited I can't wait until tomorrow Kim will be so surprised. I knew a gift I could get her that would be perfect, I would have to talk to Rudy bright and early in the morning, I had a plan. "Kim?" I asked. "Yes?" She answered unsure what I was going to say. "If you had an actual key to your heart, be completely honest, who would you give it to? This is really important." I said, she thought for a second. "Well I would give it to you of course." She replied with a smile. "Why?" She asked curiously. "No reason." I replied. I gave her a kiss and told her goodnight holding her close to me as we both fell asleep at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have eighty-three reviews and still growing, you guys should really enjoy this chapter. Finally peace, no interruptions and all past will be forgotten for this one night. I want to thank you guys for because patient even though I did kind of leave you on a cliff hanger about what he has planned for her. To be honest I didn't realize where I stopped and what I did until I read the entire chapter. It's funny because I am getting to the point where I have to go back and read because I have done so many chapters, anyways I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT and here is the cast. **

**Cast: **

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Chapter 12: Peace At Last**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I woke up and Kim was still next to me, I smiled knowing today was me and Kim's first date, I needed to get started with my plan. I slowly got up very careful not to wake her, went to the bathroom, and got dressed. I needed to go talk to Milton and Jerry because I needed their help. I knew they were only next door but I was not leaving Kim in this cabin alone, so I gently picked her up bridal style, again careful not to wake her and brought her with me. I locked the front door behind me as I walked next door to Jerry and Milton's.

There were more boys than girls so Jerry and Milton were the only two that are both boys in a cabin. I went up the steps of their cabin and knocked on the door, surprised at how quickly the door opened, being that it was early in the morning. "Hello?" Milton asked wide awake. "Milton your awake?" I asked surprised. "Yes I wake up early because I like to drink coffee and watch the news." He replied. "Oh, anyways I need your help." I said. "What is it?" Milton asked concerned when he realized Kim was in my arms. "It's nothing with Kim she is just with me because I needed to talk to you and I didn't want to leave her in the cabin alone just in case. Anyways, today since we don't have training I am taking Kim on our very first date and I need to get some things done. While I am gone I want you to come and watch Kim, I will bring her back to our cabin and when she wakes up she should be okay just tell her I will be back later." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and bring Jerry too just in case so that there will be two of you." I said. Right after I ended my sentence Jerry came running dressed and ready to go like Milton. "I heard everything lets go." With that we all went off back to my cabin after they grabbed their phones and locked the front door to their cabin. I laid Kim gently back down in bed and covered her up nice and snug. "Okay, off I go, I wrote my phone number down it's on the counter, I will call to check on you guys every once in a while, call me if you need anything. Guys, I am trusting you with my most prized procession don't screw this up." I said seriously. "We will protect her with our life." Jerry and Milton both replied. "Good, bye thank you guys." I said. "Anytime." I heard them say as I grabbed my phone and walked out of the cabin, locking the door behind me.

So, first stop is to talk to Rudy, without him I can't get any of this done. I walked to the main cabin and into Rudy's office to see him typing on his computer and doing some written paperwork. "Rudy, I need your help." I said. "What is it, is it Kim, is she okay?" He asked concerned. "No, Kim is fine I need your help with me and Kim's date." I said, he started to laugh and I turned red. "I need you to drive me to the jewelry store down the road and then for our date I need you to drop me and Kim off and pick us up, I am taking her to the beach not to far from here." I said. Oh, and she knows we are going on a date but doesn't know where or anything about the jewelry, so if you can drive us don't say anything about it on the way there." I added.

"I don't mind driving you at all, but how are you going to pay for the jewelry?" He asked. "My parents gave me a thousand dollars to buy things or go eat when we don't have training, but you provide food and I want to do this for Kim so I will just tell my mom I spent it on food." I replied. Rudy nodded. "Where is Kim?" He asked worried again. "Oh, I have Milton and Jerry watching her, she is asleep and she will be okay as long as she sees them when she wakes up. I told Milton to just tell Kim I would be back soon, I left my phone number and everything I will call to check on them every once in a while. I trust them." I replied. "Okay let's go." Rudy said. He grabbed his car keys and off to the jewelry store we went.

Kim Crawford's point of view

I kept hearing voices and I didn't know who it was, I started to get scared and I opened my eyes, then I realized it was Milton and Jerry, but I didn't see Jack. Milton and Jerry noticed I was awake and came over to the bed. "Where is Jack?" I asked concerned. "He had to go do some things with Rudy, he will be back later." Milton replied. "Okay." I said. "Your favorite show Kickin' It is on, want to watch it?" Milton asked. "Yes turn the TV on now!" I demanded. Kickin' It is my favorite show because it is about martial arts. We watched Kickin' It for a while and then we all ate peanut butter and syrup sandwiches for lunch, then watched Kickin' It some more as we waited for Jack to come back.

Jack Brewer's point of view

We got to the Jewelry store and walked in, it didn't take me long because I already knew what I wanted, I brought it and then we left. I called to check on Kim and Milton and Jerry said they just ate lunch and were watching TV so that was good and I told them I was on my way back. I hid the jewelry in a place that I would remember but Kim would never find it. Rudy parked his car and we got out. "Thank you Rudy for your help, oh I have one more thing." I said. "What is it?" Rudy asked. "Do you know how to cook spaghetti?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "Can you put it in a picnic basket and have it ready when you pick us up?" I asked. "Of course." He replied. "Okay, we will meet you at your car at 6:00." I said. "Okay sounds good." Rudy said. "Thanks again." I said. "Anytime." He replied as he walked away.

I walked to my cabin and as soon as I opened the door I was greeted by Kim. "Jack your back!" She said happily. "You missed me?" I asked. She nodded quickly, I smiled. "Thank you guys for watching my girl." I said. "Anytime, have a nice night." They both replied and left. I checked the time and it was already 4:45 so it was time to start getting ready. "We leave at 6:00 so whenever you want to start getting ready is fine with me." I said. "Oh okay, I will go take a shower." She replied. "Okay I will just watch some TV take your time. Oh and put on your bikini under your bathing suit cover up." I replied with a smile. With that she got what wanted to wear and went into the bathroom.

She didn't take that long, she got dressed and put on her makeup, when she came out she looked beautiful. "You look absolutely gorgeous." I said. "Thank you." She replied. "My turn." I said and Kim giggled. I grabbed my swim trunks and a shirt and went into the bathroom, I took my shower, got dressed, and put on some cologne, I walked out and saw Kim smile. "You like?" I asked flirtatiously. She nodded while biting her lower lip. By the time we were all dressed and ready to go it was 6:00 so I grabbed some towels and headed to meet Rudy.

When we walked out of the cabin I saw Rudy waiting for us at his car, when he saw us he opened the door. "Hop in." He said. I smiled as we got in. On the way there it was quiet and I noticed the picnic basket so as soon as we got there I grabbed it. Rudy opened the door for us and we got out. "Thank you again." I whispered into Rudy's ear. "Don't mention it." He whispered back, with that we found a spot to put our stuff as Rudy left. The reason I chose to go to the beach at night is because I didn't want anyone there to spoil our date and nobody was, so we could pick any spot we wanted. We finally found a spot and put our stuff down.

Kim and I laid out our towels next to each other to make one big one and sat down next to each other. I pulled out the spaghetti and Kim's eyes grew big. "Spaghetti!" She said excited and I laughed. We took turns romantically feeding each other spaghetti until there was none left then got ready to go in the water. Kim took off her cover up and she looked beautiful in a bikini, I could feel myself staring and I noticed she was kind of embarrassed. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." I told her she blushed. "Your turn." She said, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I took my shirt off and I could feel her staring but it didn't bother me. "You like?" I asked flirtatiously. She blushed and nodded.

With that I picked her up and playfully threw her over my shoulder running towards the water, Kim giggling the whole time. We played in the water for a while then went back to shore. We dried off and then I remembered the gift I put it in the picnic basket before we when swim, so I went to grab it. I came back and sat by Kim holding it in one hand and the other hand was behind my back. "Kim I have a surprise for you." I said. "What is it?" She asked. I handed the black velvet box to her. "Open it." I said. She did so and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Inside the black velvet box was a silver heart locket necklace with a key hole in the middle of it. "It's beautiful, but what is the key hole for." She asked curiously. "This." I said, I got out a keychain that had a tiny key on it, I put it in key hole and turned causing the locket to open exposing a picture of me and Kim kissing, I took it when she had her eyes closed while kissing me.

She smiled and kissed me very passionately. "Thank you, I love it." She said as she pulled away. "Can you put it on me?" She asked politely. "Of course." I replied. I took it out of the black velvet box and gently put it around Kim's neck. "So now, I have the key to your heart." I said smiling. "So that's why you asked me." She said putting the pieces together. "Yup." I replied. I could tell all she could do was smile, we talked some more and then Rudy showed up to pick us up and we headed back to our cabin as our wonderful date slowly came to an end and there was peace at last.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and a lot said they thought it was cute and sweet, which was my goal. I am so close to one hundred reviews, I am at eighty-eight reviews. Let me just remind you guys that the person who posts the one hundredth review gets a shout out. Frank and his mom are back, the trial and case preparations are coming up soon in the following chapters. Enjoy and here is the cast, have a nice day.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 13: You Have Mail.**

Jack Brewer's point of view

Kim and I's date last night was wonderful, all our troubles went away last night. Kim and I woke up a little while ago and were now sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking and that was when Rudy walked in. "Hi Rudy." Kim and I said in unison. "Hey guys, you have mail." He said. "From who?" Kim asked curiously. "The court and law charges here in California." He replied. Kim all of the sudden became pale and I could tell she was sick to her stomach. "Are you okay Kimmy?" I asked. She shook her head rapidly no. She got up fast and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. "She's probably just nervous because she knows what the mail is about and she knows what's coming soon." He said. "Yes I know, I will be right back, I am going to go hold her hair." I replied. "Your so sweet." He said. "I know." I replied. With that I headed to the bathroom and saw Kim still throwing up.

I slowly and quietly walked behind her and gently grabbed her hair, she jumped. "It's just me." I said and she calmed down. When she was finished she rinsed her mouth, she threw up a lot and was kind of weak so I picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the kitchen table and gently sat her down in the chair. I walked over to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a glass, filling it up with water then placed it on the table next to Kim. "There you go, but don't chug it, you could throw up again." I told her. "Thank you, I am sorry you had to see that." She said. "Don't be sorry, we all get sick and nervous sometimes. I will let you in on a secret, I threw up on one of my friends by accident once." I replied. Kim giggled.

"Okay so I guess I have to open it now." Kim said. She grabbed the envelope and slowly opened it, looking at the piece of paper as her eyes grew wide. "What does it say?" I asked. Kim's eyes kept growing wider and wider as she read.

**"Ms. Kimberly Ann Crawford is pressing charges against Frank Ben Bickle. On the date of July 18, 2013 Kimberly Ann Crawford will be interviewed by local California police. This will be used in the case, after that the victim Kimberly Ann Crawford will have to pick two or more witnesses to represent her in the court. Kimberly Ann Crawford on the date of July 20, 2013 will have to go through a physical exam, this will involve looking at all of her injuries. If all goes well the trial date should be July 30, 2013.**

**~California Court (Call 1-800-326-9145 for questions or help) **

"No way! I am not doing a physical exam!" Kim said. I wouldn't want to either but she has to if she wants to press charges. "This is Frank's mom's number, I think I will call her and see if I can skip the physical exam." Kim ran and got her phone, then punched in the numbers and put the phone to her ear as it began to ring. "Hello Kim, how are you?" I heard Frank's mom say. "Good, I have a question though." Kim replied. "What is it?" Frank's mom asked. "I got the letter today in the mail and it said about a physical exam, I was wondering if I could skip that part being that we already have the pictures of my injuries." I heard Kim say. I then saw Kim's face and knew what the answer was. "Okay thanks anyways bye." Kim said as she hung up.

Kim Crawford's point of view

"She said they need a person to physically see the injuries." I said annoyed, mimicking Frank's mom's voice. "I know it sucks Kim but think about it this way, you only have to do it once and then Frank will end up in jail." Jack replied. "Jack you don't get it, it's my body!" I shouted. "Kim calm down, it's okay." Rudy said calmly. "No it's not okay!" I continued to protest. "Kimmy calm down please." Jack said as he put his arms around me. "You didn't mind when I saw." Jack said smirking. "It's different! The first time wasn't really my choice, second time it hurt so bad I didn't care, and third time somebody had to take the pictures so I didn't really have much of a choice there either!" I shouted beyond annoyed this time pushing Jack away.

I ran into our bedroom and slammed the door shut, it was like they just absolutely didn't get it. Exposing my body isn't easy, guys think it's a piece of cake and I know I won't be completely exposed but it still matters to me. I feel like I am just giving my body away to people when I really should be treasuring it and protecting it, covering it. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really don't want to, but I want Frank to go to jail, to be punished. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled from inside the room. "Your not going to make me sleep on the couch are you?" Jack asked from outside the door. "No, I just need some alone time." I shouted back. "Okay well me and Rudy will be out her waiting for you to come out when your ready" He told me, and then I heard him walk away from the door.

Later that night, I smelled something that made my mouth water. I got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the door slowly turning the door knob to open the door. I looked out and saw Jack and Rudy making dinner. "Something smells good." I said as I walked up behind them, making them jump. "Was I really in the room that long?" I asked, looking out the window realizing it was dark. "Yes." Jack and Rudy said in unison. "We figured you were hungry, and the smell of food would draw you out." Jack said smirking. "And it did." He added, making me smile. "What are you cooking?" I asked. "Your favorite...spaghetti." Jack replied with a smile, knowing I would be happy with what he is cooking.

"Yay! Is it almost ready?" I asked curiously because I was starving, my stomach making weird noises. "Yes, sit I will fix it for you now." Jack replied, I smiled at how sweet he was. "Jack fixed my plate for me and placed it on the table in front of me, grabbed a fork, and as soon as he put the fork down I picked it up and started eating like I hadn't eaten in days. "Someone was hungry." Rudy said, laughing as he sat down next to me. Jack was the last to sit down but the first to finish eating, it always amazed me how fast he ate, I giggled as I watch him finish. "Babe you got a little something." I said pointing to my face. I got a wet paper towel and flirtatiously wiped Jack's face, when I was done I bent down and put my mouth to his ear. "Thank you for dinner it was magnificent. I am going to bed I'll see you there." I whispered in Jack's ear where he could only hear me.

"Good night Rudy I will see you bright and early for practice tomorrow." I said with a huge smile on my face, tomorrow would be the first day I can actually train. I turned around and headed for the bedroom, shaking my hips a little as I walked to mess with Jack's head. I walked in the bedroom and closed the door, putting my ear to the door so I could hear what they are saying. "Jack behave yourself." I heard Rudy said. "I know, I know." I heard Jack replied. "She is just so beautiful and has a nice body." Jack added which made me blush. With that I took a shower and fell asleep before Jack came in.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I made it to ONE HUNDRED reviews and the shout out goes to...LALAGIRL2418, congratulations! I thought I would share something with you guys, okay so a few days ago I went to the hospital and got an MRI. For those of you that don't know what an MRI is, it is almost like an X-ray they take images of the inside of your body. I had to do, my head so they could see my brain and my back so they could see my spine. I haven't gotten the results back yet, but when I do I will let you guys know if they find anything wrong. It was really weird though, they put me in this HUGE machine and gave me earplugs because it made really loud noises, anyway I am sorry I am getting carried away. Oh and I almost forgot someone commented asking me to include the guys more and so I will try. I have been wanting to but the way the story chapters have been working out, I haven't been able to. Oh, and people have been asking me if it is over, I will tell you when the story is over so don't worry about it, also please comment if you guys want sequels. Okay, I am done running my mouth I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT and here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 14: Training At Last.**

Kim Crawford's point of view

I woke up to Jack's snoring and my alarm clock. I set my alarm clock for 5:30 AM because I wanted to get a walk in before practice to help me get back in shape. I gently got out of bed not wanting to wake Jack up until later, then I grabbed my cute workout outfit out of the dresser and went into the bathroom. I changed, put a little bit of makeup on and put my hair up in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom shoes on and ready to go, I was debating weather to wake Jack up or not, I chose to wake him up because I knew he would be worried if he woke up and I wasn't there.

"Wake up sweetie." I said in a light and gentle voice. Jack moved a little then opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously still half asleep noticing I was dressed. " I am going for a walk before practice, you can come if you want but you don't have to." I replied. "I'll come." He said quickly getting up, grabbing his clothes, and heading to the bathroom. I figured he would want to come not only for a workout but because I knew he wouldn't let me go outside by myself being that if was still sort of dark because it was so early. He came out dressed and ready to go, we both grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and we both grabbed our phones to listen to music, including our headphones and out the door we went.

We were still on the porch when Jack grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him. "Okay, once I turn on my music I won't be able to hear you so I want you to stay right on the side of me or in front of me so I can see you." I nodded knowing he was being serious. We ran for about an hour then went back to our cabin to get ready for practice. When we got back we both took showers because we were super sweaty from running, then we put on our gear and headed to the main cabin training room for practice.

We walked in and everyone smiled and waved, excited to see us, but the ones that were the most excited were Jerry and Milton, they kept calling us to go over to them. We finally made our way through all the people and met up with Jerry and Milton. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jack said, pulling me by the hand behind him. We sat down and started to stretch as Rudy walked in, we all stood and bowed. "Morning students." Rudy said. "Morning Sensei." All students including Jack and I replied. "Let me remind you, in two weeks I will be picking two people to train with me and become famous in the martial arts world. I pick people a week before the camp ends so after I pick you have an entire week you don't have to train, you can relax." Rudy said.

"I can't believe we only have two weeks of camp left, and one week until the trial, investigation, and exam." I said. "I know, but I kind of miss home a little bit." He replied, I nodded. Rudy continued to talk. "I will go into detail, so when camp is over you will go home for a week and if you have your parents permission you will fly back out here to California for a training camp. The reason you need your parents permission is because you will be missing school and for the time being will be homeschooled. I will send home a slip with the two people I select and they will need to return it to me signed when they fly back out to California. Okay, I'm done talking you guys can train, as always I will be walking around to give you advice." After that everyone started practicing.

"Good job Kim, perfect form and extension in the leg on the front high kick. Jack your bow staff routine is flawless." Rudy said to us with a smile from ear to ear. "Thank you Rudy." Jack and I said in unison. Rudy walked off to other people to give them pointers and after a while we left practice and went to our cabin Jerry and Milton following us. I invited Jerry and Milton to our cabin for dinner since we had a lot of spaghetti leftover and we didn't really know what to do with it.

Jack Brewer's point of view

Kim, Jerry, Milton, and I were sitting at the kitchen table in our cabin eating spaghetti. "It's been a while since we have hung out like this." Milton said with a smile. "Yes, it feels so good to take a load off, relax, and just hang out." Jerry replied. "I agree." Kim said. "So do I." I said last. We all starting laughing and it was like that for the entire dinner, nothing but jokes and fun memories throughout camp, and just when I thought someone wouldn't pull it up Milton did. "So Kim, are you nervous about the exam, investigation, trail thing?" Milton asked. "Milton!" Jerry said. "What, I just wanted to know how she is feeling." Milton replied. "Yeah, it's cool, I am really nervous though but I think as long as I just suck it up and do what I need to do to get justice then in the end everything will pay off." Kim replied.

"Good, I agree, well me and Jerry better get going it is getting pretty late, thank you for dinner." Milton said. "Your welcome, bye have a nice night." Kim and I replied. "You too." Milton said as he walked out. The rest of the night Kim and I had to ourselves so we just watched a few movies and ate popcorn, then after that Kim fell asleep sitting in my lap. I still feel so bad about what Kim has to go through next week and I wish I could do it for her. One thing for sure is that I know she is a strong woman and can handle herself but every now and again needs comfort and reassurance and next week I know that is something I will have to give her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, okay so I know most people don't usually read the author's note and I know this because I am guilty of it. THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Ok guys remember when I told you I had an MRI, well I got the results back and it says I have fluid in my brain, which is bad. I thought you guys would like to know, and I might have to have surgery to put a tube in my brain to drain the fluid. I will keep writing and tell you guys when the surgery is if I have to have it. The good news though is that I go to the eye doctor on Monday and if it is causing a lot of damage to my brain then I will probably have to have the surgery, and if not I will just have to be closely monitored. Anyways, I will be making this story twenty chapters long and I will be doing a sequel, oh and I know I spelled miracles wrong but I thought it would be cute, and I would like to warn you guys I could be punished really soon for at the most close to nine weeks so just thought you should know. I haven't been getting good grades and my mom already warned me so I am trying to write as much as I can before I get my report card for her to see. Bye guys have a nice day and wish me luck about my problem, here is the cast. **

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 15: Struggling **

Kim Crawford's point of view

I woke up and was wondering why I was sitting on Jack's lap, I almost forgot about last night. I moved a little and he smiled, not showing any teeth but it was still cute, I smiled too even though I knew he couldn't see me because his eyes were still closed. A week passed full of training and today was my exam, I went to the police station a couple of days ago and the interview went fine it wasn't that big of a deal. But, I am scared to death today at least Jack is going to be there. "Wake up, silly." I said with a smile. "I'm up, my eyes are just closed." Jack replied smiling. "I know but you could accidently fall back asleep if you don't fully get up." I said, then had an idea.

I got off of him, he didn't open his eyes so I stood up on the bed and started jumping and screaming. "Get up, get up, get up!" I said yelling, screaming, and laughing at the same time. Jack's eyes flew open and then I saw this look on his face, a look that he only gets when he has an idea or wants revenge. At the blink of an eye all of the sudden he was on top of me and playfully pinned me down to the bed. "I'm up." He said with a smile, then we both burst out laughing.

At the corner of my eye I saw something, or someone and I started to panic because I didn't know who it was at first, but I calmed myself down and quickly squinted my eyes to get a closer look, that's when I saw Rudy. Jack was still laughing and didn't notice, I got his attention and nudged my head and moved my eyes in the direction Rudy was in and Jack got the point. "We know your here Rudy." Jack said still laughing. Rudy came out into total view smiling, and Jack and I knew exactly why. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt." He said laughing. "Well he wouldn't open his eyes, I had to do something." I replied, we all laughed for a few minutes more and Rudy starting talking trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

"Okay, so you guys need to get up and get dressed so we can leave, and if you want we can stop at Mc Donald's or something to get a little breakfast. Jack and I nodded signaling that we did want to stop and get breakfast. "Okay then you both need to hurry up and get dressed you wouldn't want to be late." Rudy replied. "I would." I muttered. "What?" Jack and Rudy asked not hearing what I said because I was so quiet. "Nothing, just talking to myself you know." I replied. Jack and Rudy gave me a weird look, but didn't bother asking me questions because they knew I wasn't in the mood.

Rudy left because Jack and I told him we would meet him at his car on time. I went first, we didn't have practice so I wasn't sweaty so I didn't take a shower, just got dressed and put on make up. When I walked out of the bathroom I got a whistle from Jack. "Very sexy." He said seriously. "It's just jeans and a t-shirt." I replied laughing. "So I can't think that's sexy?" He said smiling. "No, you can." I replied with a big smile on my face. "Your so beautiful." He said while pulling me closer to him and kissing me. "I know. Now I love all of the compliments and kisses but can you please go get dressed, I don't want to get in trouble by Rudy because we were late." I replied, with that Jack got his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

He walked out and he smelled so good, I could tell he put on cologne and it smelled so good mixed with his body chemistry. I guess he could tell I smelled it because he asked "You like." I nodded. We both got on our shoes and headed for the door and I locked it behind me, I looked outside and already saw Rudy waiting for us. We walked and got in the car, we were right on time, then drove to Mc Donald's.

Jack Brewer's point of view

We got to Mc Donald's and Kim and I ordered and went to find a place to sit while Rudy waited for the food and fixed our drinks. I found a booth and suggested we sit there and Kim agreed. "Ladies first." I said in a New English accent. "Why thank you, you are such a gentlemen Mr. Brewer." She replied giggling. Then we just stood there for a minute. "Okay Romeo and Juliet, lets sit down and eat so we can be there on time." Rudy said with a smirk, Kim and I both nodded still laughing.

We ate, it didn't take us long then we went to the police station, it sounds weird to get an exam done at a police station but that's how they did it. If it was for a case they did it at the police station but if the injuries were to severe then they were sent to the hospital, but most of Kim's injuries are healed, there is just still a few bruises and scars. On the car ride there I knew Kim kept getting more and more nervous, as she knew we were getting closer. It is so hard for me to see Kim go through this, seeing her like this reminds me of the day it all started, one day I so desperately want to forget, but never will.

I gently grabbed Kim's hand and I guess I scared her because she flinched, that's weird because she hasn't done that in a while. We reached the police station and signed in then they called Kim's name. "Do you want me to come or wait out here?" I softly whispered in her ear. She sat there for a few more seconds and the nurse repeated her name. "I want you to come please." She replied, and I could tell she meant it, she needed me.

I got up and held my hand out to Kim to help her up, even though she didn't really need my help. She took my hand and I gently pulled her up out of the chair and the nurse showed us to a room with many different things in it. Kim sat on the exam table and I watched as more fear and nervousness started to take over. "I will be right back the nurse said smiling, she seemed really nice, polite, and welcoming. "Just sit back and relax, I won't be long." She added then left the room. I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and I saw a tear fall down her face at the corner of my eye.

I ran over to her holding her hands in mine staring into her eyes. "It's okay, it's going to be okay, I promise." I said sincerely. "I'm scared." Kim simply replied. I held her tight and just kept telling her it was going to be okay, then the nurse came back in and saw, nodding. "Son can I speak to you for a minute.?" She asked politely. "Sure." I said hesitantly, following her out into the hall. "Okay, I read her file and I understand everything so I am just letting you know we aren't going to be doing a full exam for her sake, I think we have enough evidence with a regular exam." She said seriously. "Okay, that sounds good, but you might really want to take it nice and slow with her she is really scared." I replied. "Yes I totally understand we will be extra careful." She replied back to me and with that we walked back into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked really fast and worried. "Nope, everything is totally fine." I answered reassuringly, after that I noticed a tiny smile that only I could've noticed. "Okay, super simple sweetheart all you need to do is lay down." The nurse said almost in a really kiddy voice like she was talking to a four year old but I could tell it didn't bother Kim, it made her more relaxed. "I just need you to remove your top and shorts, that's it you can keep your bra and underwear on." She said very patiently. "Do you want him to stay how he is or face the wall?" She asked and Kim said face the wall.

I followed Kim's wishes of course and I understood why she wanted me to face the wall, it was just a sensitive day for her. Besides, I highly don't think this will be the last time and only chance I get to see her like this again. The exam only took about ten minutes, not long at all, and when we were done and went back to the waiting room Rudy was in the exact same spot waiting for us. Everything went well and the trial date for court will stay as it is, and after trial only the final court date left and this will be all over with. Then Kim and I can go sort of completely back to normal and she can be who I know she is. A fun, energetic, sexy person, that she spreads all around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys so as I said in the last chapter author's note, I was going to go to the eye doctor to figure out what was going on. Well, that update is a little behind so I went already and they didn't see it causing any pressure to my brain so for now I guess I am just going to be monitored and we will see what happens. I go to the neurologist on October 24th or 25th, I don't remember so then I will get real answers and hopefully this whole nightmare will come to an end. But I wanted to inform you guys that these last few chapters might be short because I am trying to get all twenty chapters in before I get my report card so you guys don't have to wait nine weeks until I get unpunished for me to finish, because that is a long time. I am doing the best I can, anyway pray for me please and have a good day, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, here is the cast.**

**Cast:**

**Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie**

**Leo Howard as Jack Brewer**

**Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford**

**Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez**

**Dylan Snyder as Milton Crupnick**

**Wayne Dalglish as Frank Bickle**

**Chapter 16: Relax Before It's Time**

Jack Brewer's point of view

I talked to Rudy this morning about a plan I had to make Kim relax and not be so scared, but it included us missing practice. When I talked to Rudy though he totally agreed with my idea and said we didn't even need to train today anyway that Kim and I were in great shape. Now the only trick was to get Kim to miss practice so I could surprise her, Kim hates missing practice because she really wants that spot, but I think I have an idea.

Kim was still in bed so I decided to get her up, I walked over to the bed and crept up behind her, whispering in her ear. "Wake up." I whispered gently and her eyes slowly opened then shot open when she noticed the time. "WE'RE LATE!" She yelled getting out of bed as fast as lightening, I chased after her gently grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her around to face me. "It's okay, practice was canceled because Rudy is sick but he agreed to drive us somewhere if you want to do something, I kind of had an idea of what we could do but you have to trust me." I whispered in her ear, she nodded then turned around and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

I didn't have to get dressed because I already was, plus it didn't take her long. We met Rudy at his car and we had already discussed that I was going to say practice was cancelled because he was sick and he went all out. He had put a little blush on his nose so it was pink, he talked perfect like his nose was stopped up, and he had a robe on and a box of tissues, he is an amazing actor. On the drive to our destination every once and a while he would pick a tissue out of the box and "blow his nose."

We got there and Kim looked out the window, her eyes getting bigger as we got closer and parked. She got out as soon as the car came to a stop and waited for me, as I got out I whispered in Rudy's ear. "Thank you so much, and nice job." He nodded and giggled a little then he made sure Kim and I made it inside safely and left, I told him I would call him when I was done and we were ready to go back, I wasn't planning on staying out too late.

Kim Crawford's point of view

Jack took me to a candy store, yay! We walked inside and every single inch of the store was just covered in candy, it was so cute. They have a few tables and chairs like at little girl tea parties but bigger, a little cart with a few flavors of ice cream on it, and they even had some music playing and a cute little stage. They had a few people there but not a lot, but there was this one little girl with her arms full of candy, I thought it was cute. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said to Jack hugging him tight. "Your welcome now lets go pick out some stuff." He replied.

We looked around the entire store and I got a few suckers, gummy bears, and too scoops of chocolate chip ice cream in a cup. Jack got a few suckers as well, but got jelly beans and chocolate ice cream instead. We checked out and then danced for a few minutes then sat at the table to eat ice cream, in the middle of a conversation with Jack I saw someone familiar walk in but as I got a closer look I froze, it was Frank. Jack noticed me and turned around and saw Frank too. "It's okay Kim I'm here okay he won't hurt you." Jack said quietly and seriously. I wanted to nod or say something but I couldn't.

Frank looked around the store and then he got to me and his eyes locked on me, then he started to walk towards us. "Kimmy I have been looking for you everywhere." He said in a sinister voice. "I heard you were pressing charges on me but you can't do that if your dead." In less than half a second Frank pulled a gun out and shot it, I prepared for impact but nothing happened. I looked down and saw Jack on the floor. He jumped in front of me and saved my life. "Jack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, kneeling to his side I burst out in tears. He was still alive and awake a little in shock.

It wasn't a wound in the chest, stomach, or head so that was good, it was in his leg. "Well, well, well, looks like Romeo wanted to protect Juliet but he can't do that when wounded. Frank turned his back for a second and Jack pointed to the glass bowl our ice cream was in and I broke it and quickly slid it across Frank's leg and he screamed bloody murder in pain, falling and dropping the gun. I quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at him. "Don't worry I won't shoot you guys I am just making sure he doesn't go anywhere." I said and they relaxed.

I kneeled back down to Jack. "I'm going to call 911 and call Rudy, sit tight okay. He nodded. I dialed in the number 911 and an operator came on. "911 what's your emergency?" "I have a person who was just shot please hurry." I said. I told her the address and everything then I still kept the gun aimed at Frank until they showed up but he was in to much pain to move. They put Jack on a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance I followed, I went to get on the ambulance and the paramedic stopped me. "Sorry girly only family allowed." I looked at Jack then he said. "It's okay s-she's my g-girlfriend." His voice was a little shaky which I understood. The paramedic nodded and let me on then we headed to the hospital.

He got there and Rudy was already sitting in the waiting room and as they quickly wheeled him to a room we pasted up Rudy, Rudy quickly got up and soon was running right behind me. They bought him to a room and I could tell he was still in shock and severe pain. The doctor walked up and asked Rudy. "Are you the adult?" Rudy nodded. "Okay we will have to preform surgery to take out the bullet but nothing really serious, you are lucky it's only in the leg. But if we don't move fast he could lose his leg. I started to cry and Rudy hugged me tightly holding me close while he quickly signed the consent papers for the surgery. After that the doctors said they would be back in five minutes to get him.

I ran over to Jack and gently laid my head on his chest crying. "They already explained to me everything." He said. "Don't worry your going to be fine, your the great Jack Brewer remember." And he smiled. "I know." He replied smiling. Then they walked in the door to come get him, we kissed and they wheeled him away. I waited for them to turn the corner and broke out into tears. About 5 hours later they came out and said the surgery went great that the leg was going to be fine. Now we just have to wait and see what we do next.


End file.
